The New Firebender
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto never thought he'd end up in another world, let alone find himself amongst a tribe calling themselves Sun Warrior, but what really surprised him was how he's able to use a mutated version of Fire/Air Bending, and not only that he ends up having a dragon as a animal guardian, but due to the "extinction" he couldn't take her with him, but now what. Up For Adoption.


**After thinking things through I came up with this idea that I hope everyone would like, if someone is interested in adopting please inform me.**

**The New Firebender**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Unknown Temple**

The room was empty, even though it was large it was obvious that the place was a temple with paintings and carvings decorating the walls, but in the centre of the room was a large golden egg.

Things were pretty much quiet in this decorative room, until a rip appeared just close to the egg, but it vanished soon after, while laying on the floor was a spiky-haired blond wearing a orange outfit that had seen better days.

The scuffed up boy slowly began to awaken, looking around, "What the!? Where the hell am I!?"

Though his eyes soon caught the sight of the egg, slowly getting up though holding his left side in pain, he hobbles towards the egg, "Wow, this thing looks awesome, but it doesn't really answers my question." Looking away from the egg, he misses it shaking slightly.

Trying to get his thoughts together, "Let me think, I remember fighting Sasuke-teme, trying to stop him from becoming a traitor, but then things became hazy and there was this strange hole that sucked me in."

He tried to think on the haze but a voice behind him interrupted his thoughts, "What happened next young one."

This in turn caused the blond to jump and spun around, "GAH!" His blue eyes darting towards the group of people standing at the entrance wearing tribal outfits and markings, though unknown to the blond his hand had caught on fire, but not just any fire this fire was red, surprising the tribal people, but not only that his hand grazed the golden egg, which had somehow absorbs the red flames.

But what happened next really surprised everyone, the egg began to shake with cracks appearing around it, "W-W-What the hell's going on here!?" The blond couldn't help but yell out, suddenly in an explosion of shells and slight flames, a red dragon appears, growling and cooing in wonder.

The blond being closest couldn't help but think to himself, "Wow! This little guy's awfully, whoa!?" As he picks the baby dragon up, since he's seen talking toads and dogs who's to say there aren't such things as dragons, but what stopped the blond was the dragon looked as though it was about to cough something up.

"**Cough! WHOOOOSE!**"

Which it did by coughing up a small flame of fire, luckily the blond ducked his head down, managing to dodge the fire, with the blond finishing what he was saying "Cute!" Placing the dragon in one of his hands, he then licked his index finger and thumb and used it to put out the bit of fire on the tip of his hair.

The red baby dragon on the other hand suddenly leapt from the blond's hand and landed on his shoulder, brushing itself against his cheeks and wrapping around his neck, causing the blond to laugh.

This interaction shocked the tribal people, no-one has ever gained a dragon's trust before, let alone a baby dragon, so quickly, yet somehow the young teen did, stroking and smiling at the baby dragon around his neck, the chief of the tribe was the first to regain his baring, "Ahem! Young man, just who are you to gain the trust of a dragon?"

The teen looks towards them in puzzlement, "Oh, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, who are you guy's!?"

**Time Skip**

After the first awkward meeting, Naruto had gained the trust of the tribe known as the Sun Warriors, where he found out that he's not only in another dimension but he's also lost his chakra, which was replaced by chi, not only that because of the change the Kyuubi that was sealed inside him was now chi as well, overpowering Naruto and making him into a Firebender, with his Airbending mixed into it as well, making his fire much stronger then others, but since he's earned the trust of the Sun Warriors they helped him in his training, teaching him how to master the element, though it took him over a year or 2 to gain his control.

During his training the Sun Warriors also taught him how to eat properly and trained his body as well, that way he's strong in both mind and body.

On his third year with the tribe he also took the test, but when he did the fire that the elder dragons breathed became red and was absorbed into Naruto, giving him a boost in his firebending, so he had to train again in order to master his new found fire-strength, but during his test, Naruto noticed a red scale next to him, being curious he picked it up and noticed something, which allowed him to ask the chief if he could have the dragon scales, where the chief agreed since the tribe had no use for them, with that in mind, Naruto began using his fire to smelt and bond the scales together, along with asking a tribal blacksmith to help him create a light but durable, fireproof armour and since the dragons shed a lot, there was plenty for trail and errors.

The chief couldn't really help but ask Naruto why he wanted such armour, with Naruto explaining that after hearing about the Fire Nation and the hundred year war, he wanted to try and help in someway, but he also wanted to protect his identity so he doesn't get caught and rest more easily.

During the third year, Naruto also thought of another way to use his firebending, though it took a lot of practice and falling, with his dragon being there to catch him every time, since it turned out dragons mature faster than Naruto realised causing the teen no amount of shock that caused the tribe to laugh at his antics, especially when the two reunited after the dragon hatched and had to remain with it's elders to become a proper dragon, though once spotting Naruto she charges at him, with Naruto waving his hands to try and stop the large reptile, but it was too late and Naruto ended up on the floor with the red dragon licking his face causing him to yell, "GAH! YOU KNOW THAT DOESN'T WASH OUT!" Which caused everyone to laugh in humour.

But now, Naruto was getting ready to leave, he was wearing his dragon scaled armour, with the gloves and gauntlet being red, along with his boots, grieves, shoulders, chest and abs, while the trousers and undershirt were scaly blue but flexible, almost like someone had crushed a blue dragons scales into a powder and painted it onto the material, with the armour in an almost dragonic design, in his hands was a scaly red helmet.

Looking towards the chief Naruto shook the man's hand, "Thank you for all your help, I know you didn't have to help me but-"

The chief just smiled, "Nonsense Naruto, we are honoured to have trained you, but not only that you've taught us that a dragon's discarded scale can be used for other things, but we'll continue to hide and stick to tradition keeping the dragon scale armour a secret for as long as we live."

Naruto bows to the chief in both gratitude and farewell, knowing that he could return and tell them stories about his adventure, though as he turned he spotted his dragon waiting for him.

Releasing a sigh he moves towards his dragon, "Listen Crimson, I know you want to travel with me and have adventures as well, but you and I both know that you'd be hunted down far worst than me," The dragon huffed and looked away, "Oh come on, you and I both know that some idiot would try and make a name for himself by "slaying the last dragon" and you know I don't want that, look I'll try and make it where hunting dragons are illegal, but such a thing takes time."

Naruto began scratching the red dragon's neck, knowing it was Crimson's weakness since Naruto can scratch a specific spot that can cause Crimson's tongue to loll out and groan in relaxation, "Look, I promise to visit as much as I can so you don't get lonely, alright, you just need to keep yourself hidden until the time is right."

While reluctant, the dragon had no choice but to agree to Naruto's request, "Hey, hey, you'll always be my animal companion, it'll just be a while before we can travel together, but, how about you keep an eye on things here, make sure the other dragons behave themselves, after all you are a big sister to them and they'll need guidance."

Once hearing this Crimson gave Naruto one last brush with her head, knowing it'll be awhile before the two can travel and be true companions with Naruto giving her a hug in return.

Once the goodbyes were done with, Naruto quickly jumps in the air and used his skill that he's been working on a year ago, soon flames shot out from the bottom of his feet, shooting him into the sky, as he was travelling Naruto also had his fire coming out of his hands in concentrated bursts in order to "steer" him to where he needed to go.

Being thankful that his helmet was protecting his eyes from the wind due to the speed he was travelling at, practically flying through the air, using his memory of the world map, allowing him to understand the distance and everything, being thankful for having amazing stamina endurance to travel in suck a way.

**Mainland**

**Earth Country**

Right now a group of Earth Country civilians were being ordered around by Fire Nation Soldiers, each one using their authority to push the civilians around, with the leader of the soldiers giving out orders, wanting to keep the civilians in line and show them who has the power over them. (A.N. I won't go into details since it's a little like Iron Man, only firebending instead of guns.)

That is until a sound overhead was heard and it was getting louder, before anyone could figure out what it was a strange armoured man suddenly dropped from the sky, landing on one knee. (A.N. Superhero landing is awesome.)

Slowly standing to his full height, giving an intimidating sight, at first the Fire Nation soldiers were afraid of such a being landing from the sky, but soon their leader gave the order to destroy the man, with each soldier throwing their own fire at the man, yet once they tired down after using so much of their bending, the man in scale-like armour remained unharmed.

His head moving from side to side, eyeing up each of the soldier, "**My turn.**" With that said, the man brought his hands up, quickly send short, concentrated burst of fire at each of the soldiers, sending them fly and bursting through walls, once he took them out, the leader thought he could handle the armoured man, since he was the leader and the strongest of his soldiers, but as the flames engulfed the red and blue armour, the man continued walking towards them man.

Until he grabbed the firebender's hands and gave a quick twist, causing the leader to give out a yell of pain from having his wrists broken, meaning he could no longer firebend with his hands, with that done the armoured man threw the leader in front of the civilians.

Sending a quick consecutive burst of fire beneath his hands and feet, he turns in the air towards the people, "**He's all yours!**" He exclaims to them and shoots off into the air, with the civilians slowly forming around the leader, getting ready to dish out their own justice, though they can't help but wonder who the armoured man was and how he managed to walk through fire without getting burnt.

But this is only the beginning for a new legend to start, the legend of The Armoured Dragon-Man. (A.N. The name is a work in progress, but it's up to whoever adopts what they want Naruto's "codename" to be.)

**The End.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this idea, I don't know why, but I can just see this happening in the Avatar world, since there are Airbending Naruto and Firebending Naruto, or even a dual bending of Fire and Air Naruto, so why not a mutation of both bendings mixed together to form a stronger bending form, which Naruto can use as a replacement of Iron-Man's ****repulsors, allowing him to fly and everything.**

**Also what better combats fire than fireproof scales from dragons, I mean granted there are some horrid Earthbenders, but with Naruto's style of bending it'll be powerful enough to blast through the stones.**

**But like I said, I hope everyone enjoyed this idea and that someone adopts it soon.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Avatar. **(Or Iron-Man Or How To Train Your Dragon.)


End file.
